One Mistake, One Million Problems
by ladylove1335
Summary: Kyle and Kenny share an intimate moment one night. And that moment impacts the rest of their lives. COLLAB WITH KEEKEE13! :D MPREG, BOY X BOY, LEMON, K2! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. neither does Keekee13! Neither of us do. (wow! Way to be repetitive dumb fuck DX) But we share the ownership of this story.

Warning: like it says on the description...this is Yaoi. That means BOYxBOY! or gay whatever you call it that's what it is. It's also Mpreg. So someone's (a guy) is gonna be preggers! (no spoilers!) There has already been one lemon, and there is definitely potential to be more! Also. My chapter is chapter two. If you want the first chapter, you have to go to KeeKee13's profile, cause it's not up here. That's how it's going to work, back and forth on our pages. So I suggest, if you like it, you should follow BOTH HALVES!

A/N: this is a collableration between myself and the wonderful KeeKee13! (cause I so haven't said that 30 million times) I hope you like my chapter (after having read hers)

**KYLE POV!**

As I made my way to the bathroom, I passed my parents room. I stopped for a moment to make sure they didn't hear any of...that. I attempted to open the door without it creaking. I succeeded! I slid my head between the fresh gap in the doorway and looked over to my parents bed. They were sound asleep. I could hear their obnoxious snoring and deep breathing.

I removed my head from the sliver and closed the door quietly.

Thank God they didn't hear that. I thought as I continued walking to the bathroom.

When I arrived at the bathroom, I stripped nude and turned the water on. As I waited for the water to heat up, I turned to look into the mirror. I still had my come running down my jaw. It was starting to almost harden into crust. I tried pealing as much off as I could and discarding it in the nearest waste basket. I then stepped into the shower. The water was tepid. It felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes and embraced the feeling of the water running down my body. I loved it. I put my hair into the falling water droplets and waited until they absorbed as much water as possible. I then lathered my hair with shampoo. I finished the lather and rinsed it. I conditionorized my hair, like any normal person [with long hair] would do. I than lathered a wash rag with sweet smelling soap and rubbed it all over my body.

When I bent down to wash my feet and toes I felt a palm collide with my bare, wet ass, "You're so sexy when you shower." he smirked.

I jumped a little inside and almost lost my footing. He startled me. I turned around to face him, covering my crotch with the rag.

"Kenny, what are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I miss you, come back to bed." he slurred then hiccupped.

"Kenny, you're drunk. You're not gonna remember this in the morning. And if you do, you will seriously regret it!" I shouted in a whispered tone.

"Kyle," he fumbled a little, "I know you think this is drunk sex." he drunkly pointed at me, "But let me assure you, that I really feel something for you."

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes, "if you really 'feel something for me' go wait for me in my room, and if you're still there when I get back, then I'll believe you."

"Okay." he shrugged and closed the shower curtain.

I heard footsteps of heavy steel toed boots fade away and several doors close. I turned back around in my shower and finished washing the sweat off of my body.

When I had finished enjoying the felling of the warm water on my skin, I turned the shower off before turning off the faucet. I poked my hand through the curtain and searched for a towel on a near hung shelf. When I had one, I wrapped it around myself and threw open the shower curtain.

I jumped a little when I saw Ike sitting on the counter of the sink, "Ike, you're supposed to be asleep!" I said

"Why is Kenny still here?" he asked

"He's still here?" I asked and smiled a little

"Yeah, he's in your room singing Elvis songs. That's why I'm not asleep." he scratched the back of his neck.

"He's drunk." I smiled more, "I'll tell him to keep it down." I dried my feet and stepped out of the shower.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to Hetalia." he jumped of the counter.

"I thought you were watching that Soul show thing?" I asked

"Soul Eater, yeah I was. Now it's over and I'm watching Hetalia."

"Okay, just don't stay up too late." I said as he left the bathroom.

"I won't." he called back as I heard his bedroom door close.

I shook my head to get some of the wetness off. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and walked back to my room.

"There you are. What took you so long. It's been like 40 years!" he was laying on my bed half naked.

"It was like 10 minutes." I laughed, "Why are you still here?"

"Cause I said I'd be here." he smiled at me.

I smiled and made a motion to get my night clothes from my dresser. I reached my dresser and clipped on my long green fleece night pants and an old class T-shirt. While I was slipping on the T-shirt, Kenny was undoing my covers so both of us could climb in.

"You're staying the night?" I smiled with excitement.

"Of course! How could I leave now?" he made himself comfortable under my blue winter blanket.

I climbed in next to him and cuddled into his chest, "I'm glad you're staying!" I closed my eyes.

"I'm glad too," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. (if that was even possible)

I fell asleep in his arms almost instantaneously. I didn't dream the same dream as I had before, I dreamt solely of a future for me and Kenny.

I opened my eyes the next morning. The sun was peeking through my curtains.

What time is it? I thought

I turned over in my bed and looked at my alarm clock. 7:39.

Holy shit! 7:39. The bus will be at the stop in like 5 minutes. I jumped out of the bed and tried to take a step forward. It hurt to walk.

There was a throbbing pain in my ass, literally. Then I remembered, I lost my virginity last night. To Kenny.

_Wait, where the hell is that boy?_

I threw on some fresh clothes and ran out the door without eating anything. Come to think of it, I wasn't actually that hungry.

It's a good thing the bus stop was only a block from my house. I ran down the block (with very much discomfort) and met my friends at the stop.

"Kyle, where you been dude?" Stan greeted me as he saw me coming.

"I overslept." I stopped running as I approached them.

"Hah, stay up late with your stupid homework again, Jewboy?" Cartman joked.

"No, I stayed up late with Kenny." I looked over at him leaning against the bus sign pole.

"What are you talking about," he took the last drag of his cigarette and stomped it out in the snow.

"You were at my house last night." I walked over to him, "remember."

"No I wasn't. I woke up at Red's house this morning." I could tell he was lying,

"Why would he be at your house, Kyle?" Stan asked

"He was. It was really late, and he was drunk, he came in through my window, and he...he..." I didn't want to admit what happened after that.

"Kyle, I was with Red. She's my usual Tuesday night. I think I'd remember if I went to your house." Kenny smiled.

I sighed as I saw the bus pull up to the stop. He knew what I was saying was true. But he didn't want anyone to know. This definitely wasn't over.

As we all got on the bus, I found an empty seat next to Tweek. I decided to sit there today. After he accepted my request to join him, I sat down and scanned the bus. The only other available seat was the one next to Kenny. The bus driver closed the door and sped in the direction of the school building; she always did claim we were running late.

I engaged Tweek in some friendly conversation to pass the tine more quickly. All I really wanted to do was get Kenny alone and ask him why the hell he was lying to himself, and our friends, and me.

But Tweek did include himself in my banter. He spoke of his lack of underwear. Was he still with that underpants gnomes thing? Did they ever figure out phase two? Oh well, not important topics of my mind right now. I nodded at Tweek's display of knowledge of the little thieving devils while keeping my stare on Kenny's golden hair.

"So you see, Kyle, that's why I have to keep my underwear in a key-locked safe at night. So the gnomes can't get them." he stuttered and sipped his coffee.

"Very...interesting." I said as Ms. Crabtree pulled up at the school entrance.

"Alright! Get out!" she shouted as the doors swung open and several students filed out in a semi-orderly fashion.

I went to my locker before meeting up with my friends. When I bent over to pick up some books, I felt nauseous, lightheaded, and very dizzy. I passed it off as hunger and slammed the locker door shut. I then walked over to Stan, Kenny, and Cartman.

We spent the morning as we usually did: with Jew jokes, racial slurs, perverted stories, and mockery. It was a typical morning for all of us.

When the first period bell rang, we went our separate ways to our different classes. The day went as it usually did, and my friends had just about forgotten about the morning's "mistake" I had made.

During third period, I felt sick again. I asked to go to the bathroom and was permitted. I left the room and towards the nearest restroom. Upon entering, I saw Kenny was in the same restroom I had chosen.

"Kyle," he said, "Long time no see." he smiled at me.

"Why did you lie to them," I started as the nauseating feeling went away.

"Lie to who?" he looked confused.

"me, and Stan, and Cartman, and yourself!" I shouted, "you know damn well you were with me."

"Kyle..." he frowned, "I know you think what happened last night was 'real,' but I promise you, I don't have any feelings for you. At all! It was just drunk sex."

"You told me it was more than drunk sex. You told me you really liked me." I cried.

"I was drunk. You knew it. Did you expect anything I said to be true?" he laughed

Tears filled my eyes, "You are such a dick! Why the hell would you do that to me!" I shouted

"Jesus, Kyle. Calm down! Just forget it ever happened. It won't happen again. I promise." he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I flinched away from his touch, "Don't you dare touch me again! You bastard! Stay the hell away from me! I never want to see your bitch ass again!" I ran out of the bathroom and back to my classroom.

I tried to forget about that encounter with Kenny and go on my day without thinking about it...it didn't work. He was on my mind all day.

Or at least until fifth period English class. I was taking an essay test on the classic novel A Raisin in the Sun when the nauseating feeling came back to me. I knew the teacher wouldn't let me leave in the middle of a test, so I just tried to work around it.

I continued writing my essay for about 20 more minutes. Then, out of no where, I turn my head and vomit all over the empty space next to me.

"Kyle Broflovski!" the teacher shouted half angry-half appalled, "Go to the nurses office immediately, I'll call the janitor."

I stood up and almost fell down into my own vomit. The lightheaded/dizzy feeling was coming back to me.

I felt a set of hands save me from falling. I looked up to see who caught me. It was Stan, whose IQ had raised a considerable amount since we were kids.

"I'll take him to the nurse, Ms. Hatt." he said as he helped me to the door.

"Very well," she picked up her phone, "but you won't be given any extra time on the exam."

"I don't need it, I've already finished." he said as he closed the door behind us, "Kyle, are you okay?" he said as soon as we left the room.

"What do you think?" I groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"I have a hunch, but I can't be sure." I said.

"What's your hunch?" he said

"I'll tell you after school." I said as he pulled me into the nurses office.

"How can I help you boys?" the nurse asked flipping through a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Um, my friend just threw up in our English class." Stan tried his best to keep me at her viewing level.

"Alright, set 'im on a bed in there, I'll call his motha." she angrily put the magazine down and picked up the phone, "What's your moms numba sweety?"

Stan gave her the number then drug me into the adjacent room with several hospital like beds. They were all empty until Stan lain me into the first one on the right.

"Okay, I'm good now, you can go back to class." I smiled.

"Not a chance." he smiled back, "What happened with you and Kenny?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I wanna tell you here." I said.

He looked at me confused, "Okay, if I come over after school, will you tell me?"

"Only if you drive me somewhere." I retorted.

"Okay. I'll come by right after school." he said as the nurse turned the corner.

"Mr. Bro-..." she stopped and looked at her paper trying to pronounce my name.

"It's Broflovski." Stan picked up on her confusion as well.

"Yeah, whatever. Your mom is coming to get you. She said she'd be here as soon as possible." she walked back around the corner.

"I hate that woman." I smashed my head against the hard pillow.

"Yeah, she's such a bitchy whore." Stan agreed.

I laughed a little, "You're coming over after school is over right?"

"Absolutely." he said.

A few minutes later, my mother burst through the nurse's door, "Kyle! Are you okay? What's the matter?" she shouted.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just take me home please." I said.

Stan stood up, "See ya later Kyle." he waved and went back to the English classroom.

My mother took me home then and sent me straight to my room. I spent the time in my room preparing on how I would tell Stan what I think.

About 3 hours passed and Stan texted me he was on his way to my house. It was time. Minutes later, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I got out of my bed to answer the door. I smiled at Stan, then looked next to him. Stan had brought Kenny along.

"Get out of my house!" I shouted

"Kyle, calm down." Stan said, "He wanted to know what was wrong with you."

"He's the reason I'm like this!" I pointed at him while looking at Stan.

"What do you mean?" Stan chuckled a little and looked at me.

I slammed the door in Kenny's face and put a chair under the doorknob, "Stan I have to tell you something." I sighed

"I know, that's why I'm here." he sat down on my bed.

"Stan, I think I might be pregnant." I cried.

"...how is that even possible? You're a guy?" he looked so confused.

"I don't know, but I feel so sick, but I'm not sick. It's like a morning sickness thing." tears ran down my cheeks.

"Kyle," Stan embraced my trembling body in a warm concealing hug, "I'm sure your not pregnant."

"I scheduled an appointment at a local maternity doctor for later today." I wiped some of my tears away, "Can you please drive me."

"Sure. Anytime." he let go of me, "Wait, who's the daddy or whatever?"

"Kenny." I cried.

"No way!" he stood off the bed.

"Way." I said, "He stole my virginity last night, and now he wants nothing to do with me relationship wise."

"Virginity? He was your first?" he said

"He told me he really liked me, and today he told me he was lying and that is was drunk sex." I cried again.

"I'm sorry. I'll help you raise this kid if you actually have one." Stan said.

"Can we just go, my appointment is soon." I grabbed my coat and headed to the door

"Yeah, I'm on my way." he followed.

I moved the chair from the door and opened it, "go home. I don't want you here." I told Kenny, who had been waiting at the door this whole time.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant!" he apologized.

"Shut up! My mom's home." I whispered.

"I'm coming with you to the doctor." he grabbed my arm.

"Kenny, just go home! You broke my heart, now leave me alone." I tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Kyle, please let me come with." he begged.

I sighed, "You're not sorry, and you're not coming. There is nothing you could possibly do to make my heart stop hurting. Just forget it and go home." I ran down my steps and got into the passengers seat of Stan's car.

Stan came down in a few minutes with Kenny and got into the drivers seat. I saw Kenny walk in the direction of his house, looking upset. I didn't want him to find out that way.

Stan started the car and drove me to the doctor's office. I signed in an waited for my name to be called.

"Kyle Broflovski." the doctor called and I stood up, "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked

"no, it's not a joke. I just want to be sure." I said and followed him to the back rooms.

"Okay, Kyle. We are going to perform some tests to see if there is actually life inside of you. Have you had a sex change?" he asked

"No, I've been male all my life." I said.

"Okay, and why do you think you might be pregnant?" he asked.

"I've been having some symptoms that would best relate to pregnancy." I said.

The doctor preformed the tests he called necessary on me then ran the results down to the lab, "Alright Mr. Broflovski. You can get ready to leave now. We will have those results in a few days. We will contact you when they get back." he said as Stan and I prepared ourselves to leave the office.

A/N: Okay...my chapter is done! like i sad before...if you want to continue this, you gotta check out KeeKee13! that's how this works! I warned you! okay, so I'll see you guys again in two chapters! Love ya's and I would love if you guys tell me what you think! So review review review! 

Love you all very much - AVBB! 


End file.
